Eye to eye
by Mackayo
Summary: After Shepard fired the Crucible the Reapers were defeated. However, when Shepard wakes up, her memories are messed up. With Miranda to guide him, she sets off searching for answers. But her path suddenly is blocked by a legendary ship, known for uniting the galaxy and defeating the Collectors. FemShep/Miranda.


Eye to eye

**Hey, I just would like to note that I'm new to Fanfiction. After reading various fics I've decided to give it a go. On a side note: English isn't my native language, so some things could be off every now and then. Furthermore: enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Subortus

The room was thoroughly lighted. Several doctors were running around, but most had their eyes on monitors, which were showing several charts. There was a table in a corner, suited for quick meetings. One of the doctors was sitting with 2 men. One was dressed casually, his glasses on the tip of his nose. The other however, was in battle armor.

The doctor looked at the armored man in peril. "Sir, with all due respect. The chip could cause severe damage to the brain. There is quite a chance he won't survive the implementation…" The armored man alerted him to stop with a simple movement of his hand. "We know that, doctor. After running several tests and way too many discussion we've decided to go for a different solution, two in fact. It's the very same reason I've brought Engineer Evans. He has brought the data." The armored man spoke with a low calm voice. After nodding at Evans he stood up and went to the center of the room, where a woman lay on an operation table.

A few minutes went on before the doctor nodded at Evans. "Yes, this could work. The damage would be none to minimal. But still…" "Still what?" The armored man returned to his seat. "I can see what you mean. We are giving up quite a few safety measures to make this work. However, you wouldn't take me for a fool, do you Dr. Voeckler?"

Voeckler was shocked by this sudden statement. "N-no sir. Absolutely not sir. But aren't we doing this for a reason sir?" "Yes, there is. That's why there is a backup plan. Evans, the second datapad please?" Evans nodded, handing out the requested datapad to Voeckler. Voeckler read the first part of the datapad, before he stood in amazement. "Sir, this plan… it isn't compatable with plan A"

"Voeckler, you are testing my nerves and seriously insulting the skills of Evans, myself and this entire organization. You seriously think we haven't figured that out? Are you THAT stupid?" The armored man lost all form of friendliness, friendliness he had shown before. After standing up however suddenly his omni-tool lit up. A smile returned to his face. "Evans, Subject FFML has arrived. Bring Voeckler and pick it up. In the meanwhile, this room will need some adjusting."

* * *

A bonfire was lit, while the Normandy's crew was gathered around it. "So, what do we do next?" It was Joker who breached the silence. "We have stranded on a tropical planet, can't go anywhere for a while, communications will be out for a while and we have nobody to lead the operation"

Nobody answered. Some looked down sadly, while James, Ashley and Tali looked at him with anger. "I'd say it's quite clear what our next steps will be." A calm voice spoke, fixating all face, some of them surprised, to the Turian. "Considering we don't have an XO, we temporarily appoint one."

"Good idea Garrus. And I'd say you're the man for the job" said Liara in approval. "Hold it right there, this is an Alliance ship. I'm the highest ranked Alliance member here." Ashley stood up. She clearly wasn't amused with Liara's response.

"That's wrong Ash" Ashley expected this response, but hearing who said it angered her. Not only was she outranking him, it was the one person who she expected some more support from. Before she could respond, James continued. "This was Lola's ship. Not Alliance. She led it in her own way. Now, Vakarian here is the one who has been with her for the longest time."

"Not to mention he practically was second in command in the first place" said Tali. "Guys, I didn't mean to bring it to this" Garrus replied calmly. Ashley looked around, realizing that this was a discussion she couldn't win and spoke; "I'm sorry Garrus, Liara. You guys are right. Your orders, XO Vakarian?"

Garrus sighed. He didn't even want the job, but the crew's reaction convinced him. "Ashley, you're leading a team on repairing the Normandy's hull. James, Javik, follow her lead." Garrus nodded at the 3, who went off. "Liara, get on communications. I want it up and restored asap." Liara smiled as she went inside.

"Garrus, that should be my job." Tali replied when Liara went back inside. "I know Tali, but I've got another task for you. Get to the AI core. If my suspicions are correct, we haven't lost our quickest way out of here." Garrus replied. Tali nodded, then went to action.

"Garrus, you think that's possible?" Joker looked in awe at the Turian, a tear falling down his check. Garrus smiled. "It's my instinct Joker, not a fact. But that very same instinct rarely was wrong."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm glad you managed to reach the end of this page ;) I've got a bit of time on my hands this weekend, so expect some quick updates.**


End file.
